


The Tiny White Bat - The Visitor

by Cirilla Godefroy (Cumbersnatched)



Series: The Tiny White Bat [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bats, Because turning your favorite characters into tiny white bats is adorable, Cat, Cuddles, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersnatched/pseuds/Cirilla%20Godefroy
Summary: Dettlaff leaves to check on his warren, and tiny white bat Geralt receives and unexpected visitor.





	The Tiny White Bat - The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embeer2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The tiny white bat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771897) by [embeer2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004). 

> It's all Embeer's fault <3 you're the best. Please do read her 'The Tiny White bat' which inspired this!
> 
> Timeline: A little over a week after the full moon and Geralt's transformation.
> 
> To the bat cuddle mobile!

Little Geralt was hanging upside from the small perch Dettlaff had crafted for him and placed in a window seal near the hearth. It was warm there, especially in the morning. He could bask in the warm glow of the sunlight and watch as the world came alive outside. Under his window there was a table for dining where a bowl of various fruit was displayed, along with a couple place mats. The aroma from the fruit was coiling and sweet. From his perch he could watch Dettlaff flit back and forth across the front area of the cabin as he tended to things.

Currently, the vampire was coming and going as he retrieved wood from the stockpile outside and refilled the wood rack next to the hearth. The hearth blazed a low fire, keeping the house warm while crisp morning air snuck in from outside as the door opened and closed. Dried herbs hung above it, and the wall nearby was covered with shelves holding canned goods and jars of ingredients. Every so often when Dettlaff walked by, he’d pluck a grape or blueberry from the bowl of fruit and pass it to Geralt who would grip it with his tiny wing claws and devour it—then begin the instinctual and grueling task of grooming himself.

Ah…the life of a tiny bat.

After the last time Dettlaff had done this, he squeaked out a little yawn and buried his head under a wing. Basking in the warm light of the window with a fully tummy made him incredibly sleepy, so he resigned himself to a nap. He felt like an old man in this little body—he slept about fifteen hours or so a day it seemed!

He grumbled and chirped, but it didn’t take long for him to drift off, with some of the light and sound blocked out by his wing. Though after what seemed like minutes the soft touch of a fingertip roused him from his sleep.

Unfurling his little wings as he stretched, he glared up at the inverted vampire and let out an annoyed squeak.

“Just wanted to let you know I’ll be going to check on my warren. I’ll be back a bit later. Do you need anything?”

Generally, after being asked a question, he’d bob his little head in affirmation if he needed something. But when he didn’t…well he didn’t do anything—Dettlaff got the hint then, and stroked his head softly. Geralt nipped at the finger playfully with his sharp little fangs and Dettlaff smiled down at him.

“I’ll be back.”

Geralt let out a little trill and his ears swiveled forward as he watched Dettlaff leave towards the back of the house. The entrance to the caves was there, somewhere, and the vampires light footfalls slowly disappeared down dark halls, leaving Geralt in the cabin alone.

He sighed out a lonely trill and tucked his head back under his wing, intent on finishing his nap. The more quickly he went back to sleep, the more quickly Dettlaff would return, and then maybe they could play, or he could watch the vampire craft or draw. Maybe do _something_ to occupy his time other than to sleep! Geralt grumbled again and let out a resigned chirp. Eventually, he drifted off.

Sometime later he was stirred awake by a light touch that tickled at his patagium. Probably Dettlaff messing with him after getting back from his warren. Geralt yawned from underneath his wing and ignored it—tried to, but the touch suddenly became more persistent.

Letting out an irritable trill, Geralt flared his wings and glared, expecting to find an inverted Dettlaff smirking at him but instead he looked into the wide yellow eyes of a white cat!

Geralt shrieked and puffed up—just barely managing to maintain his hold on the perch in his shock.

_When did they get a freaking cat?!_

His ears focused on the incredibly huge cat and his nose snuffled the air instinctively. It smelt of the outside, of dirt and pine and other things Geralt couldn’t place. A fluffy white paw came up and tentatively poked at him and he hissed and nipped at it defensively. He flared his wings trying to make himself look bigger and the cat recoiled away, wary.

_DETTLAFF WHERE ARE YOU!?_

Geralt looked around—searching, hunting for something, _anything_ he could get to and hide inside. There was the bowl of fruit on the table, but that was it. A couple chairs with a long drop were off to the side. _He couldn’t fly. Didn’t know how to!_

The cat came at him again and sniffed at him this time—no claws involved, but the _huge fangs_ of its canines were way too close for comfort!

He nipped at its nose and it flinched away again then quickly returned, curious.

The cat rubbed at him, its cheek and whiskers tickling at his wings and patagium. A heady scent surrounded him as Geralt flared his wings again and grabbed at the cat with his wing claws, trying to scare it away—do something, _anything!_

His little wing claws betrayed him though and latched onto the cats fur and whiskers—and down he went, and his perch with him. He shrieked and _screamed inwardly _as he released his hold on the falling perch and clung to the cats face!

Huge eyes focused on him then and the cat started backing up to the edge of the table automatically, not liking having things, especially a _squirming bat_, attached to its face.

Geralt flailed seeing where that was heading and managed to dislodge himself as they passed the bowl of fruit. He tumbled into it and then down over the lip of the bowl and onto the table, scattering berries as he went. He pressed up against it, seeking to cover his back and kept his wings flared and fur puffed up.

The white cat returned then, towering over him—a huge furry ball of claws and fangs and predatory urges. His body hummed with fight or flight instinct and his human mind bemoaned his lack of weapons and ability to defend himself. He couldn’t do anything against this beast—this _monster_ and it was absolutely embarrassing!

Geralt hissed up at it as the pink nose bent down to sniff at him once more, then rub cheeks against him again almost affectionately and the heady scent returned. The cat was marking him…marking him! Was this Dettlaff’s or Regis’s cat?! Was it not hungry or…maybe he smelt like the vampire and the cat scented him?! Or was he counting his lucky stars too soon? Geralt blinked little yellow eyes, still feeling shocked. This was much more preferable to being _eaten_ so long this was all the monster had in mind!

The cat rolled over onto its back then and stared up at him as a paw reached out almost playfully nudging him—with no sign of claws whatsoever!

Geralt was almost starting to calm as he realized…just maybe…the cat wouldn’t hurt him. He knew how cats liked to toy with their food though—but he’d felt no such inclination from this one. It looked well fed enough and was even _purring_—it probably just snuck in while Dettlaff was restocking the firewood?!

The cat’s paws started to knead the air as it looked up at him and trilled.

_Nice…kitty…_?

The fight or flight that hummed within him finally quavered and began to subside as Geralt realized that he might actually be _okay._ He allowed his fur to deflate, and relaxed his wings, though he still kept his back to the bowl, ready to duck around it, _just in case._

The cat chirped at him and pushed at the table with its hind legs, scooting towards him just a tab. Geralt cringed backwards—wary, then the cat licked at him.

He let out a surprised squeak as the cat’s rough tongue pulled at his whole wing, stretching it out against his will. Geralt shuddered and shifted away uncomfortably, putting more space between them.

To Geralt’s horror the cat seemed to find that as some sort of _invitation_ and nudged closer once again.

_DETTLAFF!!!!_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Exhausted, he trudged back into the cabin and closed the entrance to his warren behind him with the sign of the Gharasham tribe on the wall. A pulse of magic highlighted the seal as he placed his palm over it, before fading away and locking the door into place. The warren had been unusually restless since the full moon a little over a week ago, and tension between some of the lesser vampires came to a head. Apparently, there had been a female katakhan in estrus and a fight had broken out over who would claim her. Several males were injured as a result, and it had taken most of the morning and afternoon to calm and heal them.

Now, as he removed his jerkin and one of the double layers of shirts beneath, he wanted nothing more than to rest. Course he had to check up on his little friend first. A fond smile tugged at his lips as he thought about the itty bitty bat, basking in the sun as he utilized the perch Dettlaff had crafted for him.

He pulled off his gloves and set them aside as he made his way to the front of the cabin. It was quiet, late. He hoped Geralt wasn’t too cross for leaving him _hanging_ for so long. Heh.

Grinning at himself, he quickly made his way to the front of the cabin. The hearth had burned itself out, and immediately Dettlaff noticed something wasn’t right.

The perch had fallen over and there was a startlingly large white ball of fluff curled up next to the fruit basket on the table.

Immediately he thought Geralt hit a growth spurt—but that wasn’t it. Silly to think so, as his species of tiny white bat didn’t grow much larger than the palm of his hand, if that. So it had to be…

His expression grew fearful and his heart sank as he realized what the ball of fluff _truly was. _Worst case scenarios—nightmares of ideas flashed through his mind as he warily approached the table, every one worse than the last and none ending happily for his little friend.

It was the stray cat he’d taken in and started feeding to keep around so it would keep away pests.

But apparently—thankfully—he’d been feeding it _too well._ The damned thing—

Dettlaff allowed himself a soft toothy grin as he took in the scene. Geralt was nestled up against the cat’s fluffy white belly and they were both fast asleep. A soft purr reverberated through the cat, along with a higher pitched one from the tiny bat which Dettlaff had realized Geralt only emitted when truly content.

An idea formed in his mind and he backed away slowly, and quickly darted to their library. Once there he grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment, a sturdy writing tablet and his favored charcoal pencils then quickly went back to the fluff ridden table.

He started sketching in earnest then, his gaze occasionally darting from the paper to the table before him.

What could have ended in disaster and his being razed to the ground ended in a perfect picture instead. Dettlaff grinned then. If Regis didn’t kill him, he was going to _love it._

**Author's Note:**

> I have about 9 or so chapters lined up for this series. Let me know if you have any ideas that could be fun and I might consider them :D let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
